Luca x Elias
by Kinikinimilkytan
Summary: Luca loves Elias. Summary sucks sorry.( )


**Luca x Elias**

* * *

"Liz have you seen Luca?"

"Now I see why he looks like running away. I just bumped into just a few seconds ago." Liz is the newly admitted student here in Gedonelune and a good friend of Elias. Aside from Yukiya, Liz is the one whom Elias talks to and been the one whom he seeks advice. Since she bakes delicious sweets she often bakes for her friends.

"Did you see where he ran off too?"

"I'm sorry. I wasn't able to see 'cause Taffy here latch himself into my face." She picked Taffy from the ground and started petting Taffy's soft head.

"Me sorry. Me hiding from master."

"It's okay Taffy." Liz gently cooed the talking stuffed bear. "Randy is now doing another experiment and wanted Taffy to be the test subject."  
 _'Poor Taffy the experiment must be too scary for him.'_ Thought Liz and let Taffy down.

"Here you go Taffy, cookies." "Thanks."

"Oh. I see." He heaves a large sigh.

"Here you go Elias. Chocolate chip cookies for you." She handed Elias a bag of cookies in which Elias gladly accepted. "Did he put magic into the broom again?" Asked a chuckling Liz.

"*sigh* Yeah and thanks." I let out an exasperating sigh. "He really gets on my nerves. I'm getting sick of having to deal with him every single time. God! Why can't he be like Yukiya?" I rambled. *munch munch munch*

"But Yukiya barely even talk."

"Exactly!"

"You have a point there. Yukiya is just too quiet to cause any trouble."

"You got that right. That's one of the reasons why I roomed with Yukiya. He's quiet most of the time but the silence between us is comforting that we don't even need to talk to each other." He kept on complaining. "I'm so glad that Yukiya agreed to be roommates with me. And to top it all off, he listens to me and don't even need to be told twice. He's even kind enough to help me carry my books yesterday. ….Yak…. yak… yak… blah… blah… blah..."

She sweat dropped a bit. "Ahehehe. You two really are good friends, aren't you?"

"Uh-huh." *munch munch munch*

"Aww. I'm jealous!"

Elias gave her a confused look. "Why? We're also friends."

Liz can't help but chuckle. _'Oh Elias if you only knew how cute you look right now.'_ "He he he..."

"Hey! What's so funny!?" Elias pouted. "You know you look so stu-Owww!" Elias was cut-off. Due to cuteness overload, Liz was now squealing and pinching Elias' rosy cheeks.

"Kyaaaa! Kyaaaa...! Elias! You're so cuuuuuuuuuuuute! Kyaaaa! Soooo cute!" *squeal* *squeal* *squeal*

"Hey! Stop that!"

Unknown to them Luca had been listening to them from the start. And he's starting to get jealous. And why would he get jealous? Why because he's in love with Elias of course! (Though he still doesn't that)

"Awwww! Now I know now why Yukiya likes you."

"Huh? Why?" Elias asked confused. "Is there a reason why?"

"Nope! Not gonna tell! You have to find that out yourself." She said in a sing sang voice. "You like him right?"

"Of course I like him. We're friends. And he's very kind and considerate." Elias smiled a bit.

By this time Luca's jealous level have increased tenfold. _'Why, why why why?! Why am I getting jealous? And to who? Yukiya? Because Elias always praise Yukiya? Because Elias likes Yukiya more than me?! God! Why?!' What is this feeling? Could it be? Ohm god! It couldn't be! Am I in love with Elias?!'_ He was cut off from his train of thoughts by Elias' voice.

"Both of you are my friends so I like you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

Liz was about to glomp Elias when both of them heard a familiar carefree voice.

"Mirror, mirror on my hand tell me who's the handsomest guy of them all?" Luca is holding a mirror on his right hand while his left hand makes strange movements as if to put magic into the mirror. "Oh Luca! It's you. You're the handsomest guy that humanity can ever find." He said in a high pitched voice.

Elias and Liza just stared at Luca.

"Hah! I knew it was me after all! Hahaha!" (What a narcissist we have here)... _'I'm so dying of embarrassment here! But it's okay! I just want Elias' attention. BECAUSE I LOVE ELIAS!'_

"Luca, Luca?" Liz called out to him. "Hey Luca!"

"Hmm? Oh why if it isn't Liz? How may I be of service to you?" Faking his surprise Luca greeted Liz with a smile. "And Prince Elias is with you." _'Ah my Prince Elias. So delicate and gorgeously stunning. And those beautiful lavender eyes of his...It's like a priceless jewel. My love...'_

"Luca how many times do I need to tell you to stop calling me that? I'm not related to the royal family!" Elias obviously annoyed threw a glare towards Luca. Not knowing that instead of being intimidating he appears cute in Luca's eyes. "You're so annoying!" He unconsciously pouted. And of course he looked cute.

Luca softened his gaze towards Elias. _'I'm really in love with him, am I? I'm already head over heels the moment I realize it. He's like an angel.'_

Liz noticed the look Luca gave to Elias. She already figured it out.

"Oh nothing, nothing. We were just spending time together. I like talking to him, and in return he also likes talking to me." She said that to make Luca a bit jealous. Scratch that. Extremely jealous. Very, very jealous. "And not just talking to me. He also really likes me. Oh and he also likes Yukiya too."

"H-hey!"

"Oh Elias you said so earlier how you like Yukiya. How you appreciate his presence, his kindness. You said so in your description earlier that he often helps you carry things. Though you may not said it earlier you made him sound like a perfect gentleman. Like a shinning prince in a white horse ready to save the damsel in distress."

"Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz! S-stop that! He might…"

Before he can finish his words Luca had already grabbed his hands and pulled him away from Liz to a more secluded part in the botanical garden. Luca had turn to stop when he was sure that Liz was far enough to eavesdrop.

"Misunderstand." Elias finished his sentence in complete shock.

"Yukiya."

"Huh? What?"

"Do you really like him?" Luca asked him. He already forgot what he heard when he was eavesdropping Elias and Liz's conversation. "Do you Elias?"

Elias blushed bright red in the cheeks. "N-no! Ah! I mean yes. But it's not the like that uh t-that… Huh? Hey! Why am I explaining to you? It has nothing to do with you. It's not like you care or something."

"I CARE!" Luca shouted shocking Elias. "I care! I care! I CARE! DAMMIT!"

"L-luca? Luca what has gotten into you?" Elias asked still shocked and confused about the Luca's outburst. Elias winced a bit when Luca's hold on his wrist had tightened. "Oww! Luca let go! It hurts!"

Luca immediately let go as if his hand got burned.

"Seriously Luca, what in the world is your problem?" Elias is rubbing his wrist.

"Just answer my question Elias. Do you like Yukiya or not?"

"I like him." Elias answered not looking at Luca still rubbing his wrist. "Is there any reason not to like him? He's a good guy. He's my friend so I like him."

"So you like him as a friend?" Luca has unbelieving look on his face. "A-as, as a friend?"

"Uh-huh. Why would there be any reason?"

"I thought you like him romantically."

"Wha-? NO! He's just a friend. And besides Yukiya already has his eyes on someone." Elias has his hands on his chin. "I think he told me the person he likes is a very stubborn person. And uh blonde like me, very talented in magic and uh gorgeous he said."

Luca's eyes darkened. _'So Yukiya does like Elias. Nonononono! I like Elias more than he do! No! I don't like him. I LOVE HIM! I LOVEHIMILOVEHIMILOVEHIMILOVEHIMILOVEHIMILOVEHIMILOVEHIMILOVEHIMILOVEHIM!...  
_

His train of thoughts were cut off...

"I'm leaving. About your cleaning duties today, don't worry about it. I'll ask Yukiya to lend me a hand as usual." He turned around about to walk.

"Huh? As usual?"

"I've been the one to do it. Well not exactly since Yukiya doesn't let me do the work alone, so he helps me since it makes the cleaning faster." He explains. "Though he's the one to do most of the work since he told me not to worn myself out. Such a considerate guy, is he?"

"I…I'll do it."

"Do what?"

"The cleaning."

By now Elias is already gaping at him. His unbelieving eyes staring at him.

"Really now? Any reason for a change?"

"I…I'm je-JEALOUS OKAY?!"

"Jealous?!" Elias eyes if it is possible would have popped out of his sockets and be rolling under his feet. "Luca what do you mean?"

"I'm jealous of Yukiya. I'm jealous of both of your closeness. How he can, he can be close to you! How he, how he… Oh dammit! I LOVE YOU! OKAY! I JUST FUCKING LOVE YOU!" Luca shouted lucky not having anyone but the two of them to hear. Liz has already left to go to Randy's office with Taffy. So it's perfectly safe. "If you're asking me why, I don't know. I just realized this not so long ago. Maybe I have been in love with you for so long I just haven't realized. I feel like I-I I want to hold you tight in my arms, to be with you all the times."

"Are you serious!?" If eyes are really prone to bulging and popping out, Elias' no longer had nay eyes

"Yes I am. And I will prove it to you! I promise that…, no. I don't promise, I won't promise…'cause I'll definitely do it! Starting tomorrow I'm going to attend every class. I won't cut class or even absent unless it is necessary to." He held both Elias' hands tightly in his and kissed it. "I'm serious Elias. I'll do it for you. Because I love you so much I'll do anything for you."

"Luca I'm glad but… do it for you, not for me…not for anybody but yourself. Change for the better, change for yourself."

"Okay. I'll do it!"

"Good." Sniff. Sniff.

"Elias are you crying?"

.sob.

"Elias, Elias what's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere? Did, did I hurt you? Tell me please." Luca can't help to panic seeing his love crying. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"No I'm fine." Elias tried wiping his tears but more seems to flow down his eyes. "I'm j-just…hic...uh. I l-l-love… .hic. You too." .sob. "S-so I'm gl…hic-ad."

"Y-you love me? Really? I'm so happy! I LOVE YOU!" Luca pulled Elias into a tight hug and lifted him and spun around. Elias put his arms on Luca's neck hugging him back. Luca then put Elias back down and gaze at him lovingly brushing the back of his hand on Elias' smooth cheeks. "You're so beautiful Elias. Very very beautiful. So lovely."

Elias' cheeks immediately blushed crimson red at Luca's comment. "I-I'm not. I'm a guy." He pouted cutely and protested. "I'm a guy. Guys aren't supposed to look beautiful."

"I know. But in my eyes you're very beautiful. Even more beautiful than a woman. You look like an angel to me." He kissed Elias' forehead. "Elias?"

"Y-yes?" Elias kept his gaze on the ground. "What is it?"

"Are we lovers now?" Luca tucked a stray of hair behind Elias' ear. "Are we?"

"W-well, i-if you want."

"Of course I want it. So badly to be exact. I love you."

"I l-love you too." Elias shyly looked at Luca's eyes. "Luca I'm scared."

"Scared?"

"You see uh…uhmm…It may not look at it b-but Klaus is very protective of me, even our older brother too since I'm the youngest so I don't know how they will react to and take our relationship."

"Don't worry I'll protect you. We'll talk to them both if you want. I'll even declare my love for you wholeheartedly so that they can see that I'm earnest and sincere about my feelings for you."

"Really? I'm so happy Luca." Elias smile. A genuine happy smile.

The two of them hugged savoring the moment and enjoying the cool breeze. The two new lovers were happily enjoying each other's warmth when they were suddenly interrupted.

"ELIAS! What's happening here?" It was big brother Klaus.

"B-b-big broth… Ah! I m-mean Prefect Klaus hello." Elias weakly greeted his older brother.

Elias was then suddenly pulled away from Luca by Klaus. Klaus protectively hugged his baby brother thinking that Luca has done something bad to Elias. "Elias did he do something bad to you? Did he hurt you? Tell your big brother come on, tell me and I'll definitely teach him a lesson. Come on tell me, tell me. Brother will surely protect you, that I promise you." Klaus then put Elias behind him and glared pointedly at Luca. "Did you harm my brother? If you did I will surely make your life a hell!"

Elias tugged Klaus' sleeve to catch his attention. "K-Klaus, Klaus?"

"Elias what is it?"

"He hasn't done any harm to me. So please don't be mad at him big brother. Please?" Elias begged his brother. "He really didn't do anything."

"Are you telling the truth?" He asked his younger brother with an _'I-am-going-to-kill-him-if-he-did'_ face. "Or are you too scared to tell the truth? Tell big brother the truth."

"He's telling the truth Prefect Klaus." Luca interjected. "I didn't do any mischief towards your beloved younger brother."

"Then tell me Luca Orlem." If looks could kill Luca have been dead by now 'because Klaus' glare is so scary! "So?"

"The truth is I confessed to him." Luca said without any hesitation. "I told him that I love very much and I'm willing to even change my habit of idling around and instead attend all classes everyday just to prove it to him."

Klaus has an unreadable expression on his face which made Luca a bit worried but it doesn't show on his face. He looks serious right now so let's not destroy it. It's not every day we see a serious looking Luca.

"You told my baby brother you love him? Is that true baby?" He looked at Elias expecting to confirm Luca's answer. "Is what he said true?"

"Yes brother." Elias answered not noticing that his brother called him baby. "It's true."

"The headmaster let me borrow the persona mirror for a day. I'm going to use it to know if you're serious about my brother and not just telling him a joke."

Klaus then opened his bag and took out the persona mirror securely wrapped in fine thick cotton lavender cloth. "It's the reward I asked from the headmaster after I helped him sort and sign piles of documents." He motioned for Luca to come near him.

"Here."

Luca took the mirror and lifted it up to his face. And then his reflection started to talk.

 _"I really love Elias. I love him very much. I'll do anything for him. I'll better myself for him. I'll make him happy. I'll always protect him even from his family. I know they may disapprove of me and take him away from me but I'll stand against them and fight for my love for Elias. He's an angel in my eyes. My treasure and I'll cherish him. I…"_

Klaus suddenly took the mirror and wrapped it up with cloth before putting it back to the security of his bag. He lost interest listening to the mushy words of the reflection but Elias is another case. He's been quietly blushing. So red that tomato will be put to shame.

Klaus heaved a sigh "Since the mirror speaks the true deepest feelings of a person whether the person is aware of it or not I have no choice to believe it. And just looking at my precious brother tells me the he already told you he loves you too."

" (#｀ε´#ゞ " - That's Elias

"If my baby brother is happy then I don't have any objection. Don't make him cry and if I learn that you have hurt his feelings, I will castrate you to death. Do you understand that Luca Orlem?" Klaus threatened Luca.

"Big Br-brother please don't scare him." Elias pleaded.

"If you say so. But tell big brother if he did something to hurt you. Okay?" Klaus then ruffled Elias' hair gently and then hugged him.

"Yes I will."

"Luca Orlem, am I making myself clear to you?" Glare mode on.

"Yes Prefect Klaus you have my word. I oath to cherish and love him." Luca put his right hand above his heart to prove his sincerity.

"Okay then you two have my blessings. Elias don't worry about our family anymore. Leave the talking to me."

"Thanks big brother." Elias gratefully hugged his big brother.

"Oh. I forgot to tell Luca something." He then moved near to Luca and whispered. "You better not do anything to take my baby's innocence. If you so much to threaten his innocence I'll be the one to destroy your own innocence that you may never put it to use forever. Do it when both of are already graduated from this academy. Is that clear?"

*gulp* "Yes Prefect Klaus." Luca whispered back.

"Okay then Elias. I'll be going now. So take good care of yourself."

Klaus went to brother and kissed his forehead. "Oh one last thing Elias, kissing is the only thing you two can do and nothing more. Save the bed scene for when you two are out of this place."

Elias blushed from his brother's words. And Klaus went away.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Omake…**

"Hiiiiiieeeeeeee Klauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!" Klaus was greeted by an over energetic fluff of cotton candy pink head.

"Serge you're so loud." Klaus went over to Serge/Randy's desk to put another stack of documents. "Read all this documents. Then sign those papers that are urgent."

"Hello Prefect Klaus." Liz greeted Klaus giving him a pack of cookies. "Why don't you take a break and have tea and cookies with us? Both of you deserves some rest."

"Okay then I'll prepare some."

The three then enjoyed some tea and cookies together.

"Hmm-mm-mmm… So good! So good! As always Liz! Your sweets are always so delicious! Yum yum yum!"

"Hihihi. Of course Serge! Hihihi. How about you Prefect Klaus? Is it good?"

"Yes it is."

"Since I'm done with mine I have to go now. I better give you two some privacy." She then looked at Serge and winked. "Serge here though he doesn't say it have been dying to see you and have some alone time with you."

"L-Liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiz!" Serge whined and pouted.

"Byee!"

*Slam*

"No need to shy Serge." Klaus then stand up and got his wand. He recited an incantation to make the room protected with a barrier and be sound proof.

Let's skip with the incantation part since I don't know the incantation.

"Klaus?"

"I know you're watching us earlier."

"Yup!" Serge happily munched on his cookie. "You're one hell of a big brother."

"Of course I am. But since you're no virgin yourself we can do the stuff."

"Hmm? Says the one who threatened poor Luca if he ever lay a hand on his brother. You should set good example you know."

"Well yeah. But I'm a protective older brother so Luca should bear with it. And besides we're both different cases so…." Klaus then slowly approached Serge with lust gleaming in his eyes.

"Well if you say so." Said Serge sitting sexily on his leather chair.

And there's the sound if kissing, and ripping of clothes, then moaning and panting…


End file.
